


a piece of angst

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble about Fitzsimmons in the season 1 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	a piece of angst

punchtothegut, a thousand punches to the gut, taking the breath and holding onto tight to Fitz’s collar (can’t hold the collarbone, don’t want to cause further injury)  
Upupupup water doesn’t even feel like water these deep, it’s like being in space, like one of those nightmares where you’re falling forever, unable to move. Burning, everything burning, eyes like overripe grapes and lead-lined lungs.   
it won’t work, it was all for nothing, and still can’t let go of him, together to the end—  
air. air, gulping, gulping, sputtering, choking, coughing up, waves crashing overhead and around and air, air, air  
vroopvroop noise over the waves, not the waves, noise, helicopter so low, blocking sun, filling sky, blinking blinking blinking because helicopter and man reaching down.  
FURY but-he-’s-dead-we’re dead, seeing things, mirage, hallucination…dark shadows at the edge….fitz don’t let go of fi…


End file.
